


In A Fairytale

by RainbowRunway



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/F, Fluff, French Kissing, Is dancing in a chapel considered ballroom dancing?, Oh well I'll tag it anyway, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRunway/pseuds/RainbowRunway
Summary: Rinko doesn't know the best way to convey her feelings for Sayo.





	In A Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> So that GBP gacha set with the two of them as the 4*s inspired me  
> That Sayo is my dream card I swear to god  
> Hope you like it orz

Rinko was in love. She was in love with the person she really hadn't expected to fall for, namely Hikawa Sayo. Rinko just thought of her as an amazing person as a whole. She was diligent, polite and her work was flawless in pretty much everything she did. She wasn't a genius like Hina, that was for sure, but still the keyboardist thought of Sayo as perfect all the same.  
There were a few problems, though.  
Sayo never noticed Rinko staring at her during classes. She'd be absorbed in her work whenever a textbook was laid in front of her, otherwise she would be busy pointing out any mistakes the teacher made in their lessons.  
Even though it was actually pretty obvious, Sayo never brought it up. It was like Rinko didn't exist in her world.

She racked her brain for ideas nearly every day, all day. Still nothing came up. She figured a confession would be the way to go but Rinko was afraid. She didn't want to do it directly. Was there any was she could perhaps confess in a way that was direct and yet not face-to-face? She decided to ask her best friend. Logging on to the chat, she pulled up her text conversation with Ako and sent her a message.

_R_ _in-Rin: "Ako-chan, are you there?"  
_

The reply was immediate. 

_DarkAngelPrincess: "Huh? Oh, hey, Rinrin! What's up?"_

_Rin-Rin: "I need some advice, if you're free..."_

_DarkAngelPrincess: "Of course! Is something wrong?"_

_Rin-Rin: "Don't tell anyone else, okay?"_

_DarkAngelPrincess: "If that's what you want, sure! So, what is it?"_

_Rin-Rin: "I...I'm in love with Hikawa-san. It's been a while...and I'm sure more than a handful of people in class noticed me staring at her."_

_Rin-Rin: "But the problem is, she herself doesn't know...I want to confess and let her know...but I'm afraid...what should I do?"_

_DarkAngelPrincess: "Ehhhhh, you like Sayo-san???!!!"_

_Rin-Rin: "I know...it's weird, isn't it?"_

_DarkAngelPrincess: "Absolutely not! I was just surprised. I don't know if this will work, but you can try writing her a letter! Invite her somewhere, I don't really know. It's up to you!"_

_Rin-Rin: "A letter...that's a good idea. Thank you, Ako-chan!"  
_

_DarkAngelPrincess: "No problem~ good luck! *^*"_

That really was a genius idea. Why didn't she think of it earlier? She did want to start writing, but she was tired. School always wore her out, especially with how much homework they piled on the students.  
Shutting her computer down, she figured she would write it later, and decided to take a walk first to clear her thoughts.

She kept quiet as she walked along, enjoying the scenery. She looked left and right, and something caught her eye.  
Past a few thick trees was a rather large chapel painted a beautiful gradient of white and blue. It looked to be quite old, as Rinko could see from the peeling paint and slightly faded colors. Curious, she decided to go in.  
Certainly, the interior was nothing like the exterior. It was amazing. Rinko got a strange feeling from being inside, as if the atmosphere had changed into one of peace, perhaps romantic?  
Another idea struck her. What if she could invite Sayo here? It was certainly the kind of place one would profess their love. She could imagine people dancing. What if she asked for a dance as her way of confession?

Rinko took note of the location, smiled then left. She looked for a few more places, but decided that the chapel was where she wanted to invite Sayo.  
She went home, ran upstairs and immediately got to working on her letter. When she was finished, she sealed the envelope and placed it carefully into her bag. She knew Sayo had archery practice the next day...

* * *

Seconds became minutes, and minutes became hours as Sayo fired another arrow with her bow, hitting yet another bullseye. Many would have saw it as impressive, and the head of the club advised her to take a break, but she insisted on staying.  
She couldn't afford to stop now. Deep down she knew her sister was somewhere out there surpassing her by a mile every moment. She reached out for another arrow, but something white hanging off of it caught her eye.  
"What's that?" Setting her bow on the ground, she removed the item from the arrow. Upon closer inspection, it was an envelope, sealed by a circular red sticker.  
"Is this...addressed to me?" She got rid of the seal and opened the envelope. Inside was a small note on simple letter paper.

_"Dear Hikawa-san,_

_I have something important I wish to tell you. Please meet me tomorrow morning at the chapel behind the trees near my home.  
-Rinko"_

"It's from Shirokane-san. Well, tomorrow's a weekend. I suppose I can go meet her. After all...I do have something I need to tell her as well."   
Sayo decided to stop for the day and got to work on packing everything up. She placed the paper carefully back into the envelope and put it into her bag. She walked out, wondering why Rinko would send her a letter for her to meet.  
She did know of the chapel Rinko referred to, but she never actually went in. Why meet there of all places? She let her thoughts wander as she made her way home.

* * *

"I should go now."

After double-checking her appearance, Sayo nodded to herself and started for the chapel. People were staring because of what she was wearing but she didn't care much. To be honest, even she didn't know why she dressed so fancily for what seemed to be a simple meeting, but she couldn't really run home to change, instead she just ignored the staring and made her way to the chapel. Sure enough, she found the old building hiding under the cover of the large willow trees.  
It was the same as ever. She honestly found no reason to do whatever Rinko needed to do in a place like this.  
The sound of Sayo's high heels clacking against the floor echoed as Sayo stepped in and looked around. The ceiling was broken, chunks of marble scattered in various places, allowing the bright daytime sun to shine through the mirror-like windows of blue and purple stained glass into a chapel completely void of church seats.  
If she ever dared to admit it, she'd say without a doubt that this was one of the most beautiful sights she'd ever seen.

A blue butterfly briefly flew by, scattering its powder onto the ground, then fluttering away as suddenly as it had first arrived. It seemed to sparkle in the light pouring through the empty space in the ceiling, complimenting the grand staircase of silver and gold. Sunlight kissed the polished marble floor as Sayo watched the butterfly disappear into the distance.

"H-Hikawa-san..." She turned around at the sound of a familiar timid voice. She was so lost in her surroundings she completely forgot why she was even here.

She was surprised upon seeing that Rinko's outfit was strikingly similar to hers. She brushed her fingers against the handrails, drawing lines down the pristine wood.

"What a coincidence. Your clothing is nearly identical to mine." 

"You look...amazing, Hikawa-san..." Rinko had always been mesmerized by Sayo, but now it was as if every aspect of love she had for Sayo had been amplified immensely.  
To Rinko she was nothing short of a goddess. Her slim legs disappeared below her skirt, ending in a mermaid tail, while her turquoise hair was tied into a loose bun, adorned by a hairband decorated with a blue and a pink rose littered with small pearls. Even under the frills of the tail, Rinko could still see her high heels fastened on by a frilled garter around her foot peeking out.

Sayo chuckled, a smile rivaling even that of an angel's on her face. "So do you, Shirokane-san." She took a step back to inspect the place again. "This certainly is somewhere people would be dancing instead of praying..."  
Rinko jumped, caught off guard. She did want to dance with Sayo, and though she didn't want to ask, something in her told her to just do it. Oh, well. She supposed she would never know until she actually asked.

"Hikawa-san...?" Sayo looked back at Rinko upon hearing her call her name.

"Yes?"

"Y-You said this place...was like a ballroom...right?"

"In a way, indeed. Why?" 

Rinko gulped. Here it was. "I-if you want...do you want to dance?"

Sayo wasn't as surprised as Rinko thought she would be. Instead, her lips curled up into a gentle smile. "I would love nothing more." She got down, bending down on one knee, and offered her hand to Rinko.  
"May I have the honors?"

Rinko's hand automatically drifted to meet Sayo's. Rinko nodded, surprise, happiness and relief crashing through her; she'd never been this ecstatic before.  
Their fingers intertwined as they waltzed, twirling, stepping and moving rhythmically. There was no music to be heard, only the sound of their heels against the floor and their soft breathing.  
As Sayo brought Rinko closer to her, Rinko's heart skipped a beat. She pulled her in close enough for a kiss, then moved outwards and elegantly spun again. Warmth coursed through her, pulse racing in time with their steps.  
She gazed into Sayo's eyes, lost in its deep emerald color. Each time Sayo brought them ever nearer still, only then to separate, Sayo playfully smiled at her while the heat rose to her cheeks.

No matter how they danced, their hands never came apart. All but them were silent. There was no one except them. It was so different from the noise outside, a completely different world.  
Sayo briefly paused her movements, stopping Rinko as well. "Eh? Hikawa-san, why-"

"Shirokane-san." Rinko went quiet instantly, waiting for Sayo's next sentence with a loudly beating heart. "I remembered as we danced...you invited me here to talk about something. I must say, I also have something to tell you."

Rinko's breath ceased for just a moment.

"I'm in love with you."

Rinko was certain time stopped for those few seconds. "...Hikawa-san, you...like me?" She needed to ask again, to ensure it wasn't a dream. To confirm it wasn't just a mere illusion.

"Yes. Will you accept my feelings?" Sayo brought up Rinko's hand to her lips and gave it a sweet kiss. 

"Of course! I...also wanted to tell you...that I was in love with you."

Sayo laughed. "That's great. There's no need for complications, is there?"

"No...Hikawa-san. I love you..."

"And I you. Now then..."

Sayo's arms suddenly shot out to wrap around Rinko, who yelped at the unexpected action. "Hikawa-san, what are you-"

Anything Rinko wanted to say after those few words were cut off as Sayo pushed her lips against Rinko's rather roughly, though Rinko didn't mind it one bit. She immediately responded to Sayo's tongue forcefully pushing into her own mouth. They fought for dominance, tongues sloppily melding together, a dance of passion. Fireworks exploded within Rinko, emotions bursting through like a broken tap. She wanted more of that warmth, but Sayo pulled away as soon as the kiss deepened even further.

The guitarist hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay. That was...amazing. Please, don't feel bad." Rinko held Sayo's head back up and kissed her lightly again.

"Aren't we...lovers?" She smiled. Sayo thought about it for a few seconds, then her face lightened. She grinned, all traces of her earlier regret now gone.

"You're right."

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHA trash ending is trash  
> I actually finished this about two days ago I just was thinking of a title huehuehue  
> Anyway yep, see you next time and thanks for reading! Kudos, comments/critiques and anything else are all welcome and appreciated!! ^_^


End file.
